Treasure Planet With Sabrina
by People-Love-To-Hack-My-FF.net
Summary: Sabrina and Jim find a treasure map and Sabrina's adopted Father  Delbert Doppler take the trip that will change their lives.


Treasure planet .3.

"Uh huh" said Sabrina under her breath her mother was saying that the people in PEI were not friends and that Shawn her boyfriend it was only puppy love. "I wish I wasn't here" Sabrina just moved from her home in prince Edward island . "I wish I was at montressor". she slipped into her bed...

Sabrina woke to the sound of her brown/orange streaked cat crying. She turned in her bed which suddenly felt a lot bigger and reached out a hand

_what the frig?_ Sabrina signed. she saw a long nailed tanned hand. she unlocked Ki༤༄༅l's cage. She picked her kitten up and looked around were she was. "This isn't the camp." she opened her door and looked out. _Okay_ still holding Ki༤༄༅l in the crook of her arm she heard paw feet slapping on the floor she turned she saw lou her black lab. Then she saw a yellow lab and a purple blob. _Oh my god I know where I am._ she signed "Is that you Sabrina?"

_Yes mr.doppler_ she said in signed language . The doctor rolled his eyes. Sabrina stretched standing up on her toes looking over his shoulder. '_Your cooking those wrong_.' she signed with a smirk "Fine, oh great one you cook." he said while giving Sabrina the spatula. She signed '_set table_' to her blonde/yellow coloured Labrador . The lab most formally known as Louise pushed open a chair for the doctor to sit at and another one across from it for Sabrina to sit. "Shouldn't you be at the ben bow right now?"

Sabrina looked at her silver outlined gold diamond encrusted black watch ._nope at 7:30 , today _concluded Sabrina. "Oh okay" the doctor said while putting forks down on the table. _oh damn_ _it is seven thirty!_ She signed. She set down the knives she was holding . "well you could always fly" the doctor said sarcastically motioning her monarch wings. Sabrina took a look back at her wings _you of all people my good doctor, know I can't fly. _she gave him a look that could kill with her green/brown eyes_. "_Hiss. hiss." the doctor said with a smile. _Bye _Sabrina rushed out of the doctors house with a cup of coffee in one hand and Ki༤༄༅l on her shoulder. It just occurred to her that she wasn't talking but in a different language and one she never had known and how did she know how to cook? And what times she went to work . Odd. Very very odd.

"Sabrina!" the doctor yelled. Sabrina turned on her heel. "Clothes." the doctor said motioning her attire. She gave a wry smile. _Thanks_.

Jumping down the three flights of stairs in three large jump. She stopped in front of the mirror . Looking her self over, from top to bottom she looked so different. She had blonde hair with pink and blue five inch ends which she pulled into a messy bun. she had braces (which she hadn't got in PEI cause they couldn't afford it) she stuck her tongue out and she had a tongue ring! She had the biggest golden hoops that she was sure she could fit her leg in. She was very thin instead of her big figure. she had monarch-butterfly-like wings. She looked at her shirt it was a dark blue skin-tight belly top it dip down just to see the curve of her chest and it fit her now curvy figure perfectly. In her black miniskirt that could go for a belt if someone asked. And a waitresses apron around her waste longer than her skirt, but only 5 inches long. She looked down at her shoes, her thin ankles fit snugly in her high heels. all she did was look in her closet and she found a high priced pair of 8 inch black stilettos . She rushed out of the door to find the doctor had hitched Louise and Lou to her dog carriage (smaller than one from a horse carriage). He had his back to her she decided to take the opportunity . She snuck behind the doctor, even with his dog hearing she could still be undetected it doesn't mean he didn't get her cent. She put her slim hand on his shoulder in a hard tapping to scare him. "AHH!" he yelled. And turned back to see Sabrina with a wry smirk on her face. " you scared me!" the doctor said trying to regain his breath. _No! Really? _. the doctor glared at Sabrina but had made it softened by his pure brown choclate eyes. "I set you carriage up and this is what I get paid back? Hmpf!" the doctor turned on his heel to have his back to her . Sabrina decided she would make up. The doctor felt a slight squeezing sensation around his shoulder and looked it was sabina arms.

_sorry_ Sabrina gave him a pouting look with her eyes .

_Toodles! And will I see you, as of late?_ Signed Sabrina as she climbed in her carriage taking the reins and making sure bubbles her female morphain pet and her kitten Ki༤༄༅l who was still on her shoulder. "Yep see you at 5:00 p.m " _closing time? S_abrina retorted. "Uh huh" _whatever._ And with that Sabrina left for her job 23 minutes late. "Sarah's gonna kill me for this " Sabrina said and suddenly startled her self with her English accent . She looked ahead and seen the ben bow she also saw the robo cops. "Uh oh" she rolled her eyes. I'll go in the back way Sabrina thought. She snuck in and saw jim . _hi jim._ Jim grunted in response. Sabrina read the orders and delivered them to waiting customers .

Later...

It was nearing 5:00. Suddenly Sabrina perked up her ears she heard doctor Doppler . About 3 miles away meaning he was starting to get ready to come to the ben bow.

So far Sabrina hadn't run into Sarah yet. It was getting less busy until no people were there. Sabrina could feel the tension between Sarah and Jim. She decided it was cake night considering it was Friday night and Friday was cake night. She started making up the batter. besides when Sarah's frustrated we eat cake. she thought. "bubbles stir this please." Sabrina said quietly see no one found out she was talking. She walked out side the kitchen. "Good evening Sabrina." came a happy voice. Sabrina's ear perked up she turned her head to see Sarah and doctor Doppler at a table . _Good evening Mrs. Hawkins, doctor Doppler_ Sabrina signed while picking up some plates and disposing of them in the sink Sabrina went to the cash register and took some money out her pocket and put it in there pressing a few buttons. "You don't owe the register any money Sabrina I checked." Sarah said while sipping a coffee._ I know but I wanted a large coffee._ Sabrina picked up the kettle but felt it with her hand it wasn't hot enough so she turn the oven on and seated the kettle on the not hot stove. She turned on her heal. walking back to the kitchen. The door burst open. She jumped back in surprise. Out of sheer instinct she hid behind a thick chair made out of acourion wood. She heard Sarah shout jim's whole name. And a thunk. She came out from hiding and brushed her self off. She went beside the doctor suddenly a purple laser came through the door. The doctor and Sabrina both jumped back in surprise. "We gotta get outta here!" yelled jim as he seized his mothers wrist. The doctor went still. Sabrina took his wrist and ran up the stairs following jim as fast as she could run with her stilettos and the doctor slowing her down. Lou and Louise followed. Ki༤༄༅l was on Sabrina's shoulder. Bubbles was already up the stairs right beside jim.

They were at the window. the Doctor had Sarah and Sabrina grabbed by the wrist's in the burning ben bows window.

"Delilah! Delilah! Stay!" the doctor looked away while his slug/mare jumped. "Don't move!." the doctor corrected himself.

author's note: gettin' to the good part! I no it was supposed to be Sabrina's point off view and doc's and Amelia's but I changed that. That's gonna be later in the story you'll no when it in her view though. Go on...

"on the count off three! One, tw-" the doctor yelled. Sarah just kept on nodding her head trying to reassure herself. Sabrina being scared her wings spread out.

"Three!" yelled jim pushing them all out the window and falling right be hind them. Sabrina held on to everybody her wings were out so it softened there fall by a little bit.

At the house...

"I just spoke with the constabulary, those blagarrd pirate have fled without a trace." Delbert told Sarah. Sabrina rushed in with some tea in hand and handed some to Sarah. Then Sabrina faced the doctor

_Today's Friday you know what that means,_

"CAKE!" yelled jim while he jumped up his spot on Sabrina's blue/black leather lazy boy .

_I forgot about that.. my bad... sorry jim I forgot to get the ingredients._

Jim cursed under his breath.

jim open the map to treasure planet everybody in awe.

"wait.. Wait... what's this?" said the doctor in awe.

" it's treasure planet!"

_Well no shit sherlock. _

Sabrina signed to jim privately as she stared at the hologram

"Jim! Sabrina! Wait for me!" yelled the doctor with his ugly yellow snow-suitish suit.

_Oh god.._ Sabrina sighed and looked at jim the two teen rolled there eyes.

"There it is jim, thumbelina, the R.L.S legacy!" the doctor said excitedly pointing at the solar ship.

Sabrina glared at the doctor for using her most hated nick-name

_tell you what dick, _Sabrina signed the doctor most hated name_ if you call me that name I will proceed to get on the ship with you on it and when it has launched I will push you off. Are we clear?_ Sabrina gave the doctor an spoiled-brat smile with a hint of sarcasm

"Yes ma'am!" the doctor sarcastically saluted.

Jim dove for Sabrina who was diving for the doctor to fight with him.

" doc, help me you daughter is trying to strangle you!" yelled jim who new this routine far to well.

_I'M NOT HIS DAUGHTER!_ Sabrina signed with spreading her wings which made jim back off then doing a back spin kick she knocked jim over then bounded for the doctor. _your dead_! Signed Sabrina while she attacked the doctor who took her arms and turned her around and put them behind her back. _You know your in a vulnerable position right now one swift kick and you gone._ Sabrina signed behind her back since the doctor still hasn't set her go. "Oh, I know but you wouldn't do it." said the doctor in a mock I-know-you-won't-so-don't-fight-me voice.

_Bite me._

"May we help you sir?" said a male cat like voice.

_No you may not help us-_ Sabrina suddenly stoped for she recognized who the voice owned to once she slipped her arms through the doctors grasp. She straighten her black cloak which on went to her upper-ankle but was not buttoned all the way, you could see she had on her neon black mini-skirt that went to mid thigh with her fish-nets, for a shirt she had a halter top that dipped till it was an inch till the end of the shirt ( if that's what you would call it,) _Shawn?_ Sabrina questioned as she saw the muscular cat-man with black hair standing there

" at your service." bowed Shawn

" do I know you?" said the flustered doctor.

_Um.. I know this guy from.. The inter stellar academy introduction._

"Okay okay now can we get going!" shouted jim impatiently

"Yes jim's right we got to get going- Sabrina" the doctor grabbed Sabrina's thin upper arm.

_Were are you and timothy going?_ Sabrina signed while the doctor tugged her towards to R.L.S legacy

"actually we're." Shawn threw a thumb over his shoulder towards the dirty blonde fox/man standing behind him who Sabrina assumed was timothy.

" going on the R.L.S legacy."

The doctor stopped as soon as Shawn mentioned his ship.

" your hot?" the doctor noticed his mistake as Sabrina and Shawn's eyes widened to the point were they were the size of crystan butterflies .

"I mean your what?" the doctor repeated. Jim who was silently laughing raised an eye brow at Shawn about the guy behind him.

"' we're goin' to the legacy' he said." barked timothy the dirty blond fox/man who was the only species in the eutherium who actually had fur .

"well c'mon then better not keep the ship waiting."

Few minutes later on the ship...

"HELLO! CAPTAIN!" said the doctor descending the plank to go onto the ship." I trust the ship is in ship shape!"

A rather large carrogian man turned towards the doctor and smiled,

"ship shape it is sir, and, I be not the captain, the captain is aloft." the large carrogian man pointed up wards.

Sabrina pulled down her black 'Tampa bay lightning' hat she hated when people first saw her and made fun of her ears.

Suddenly Sabrina looked up and peeked from her lowered cap it was the captain

Sabrina felt excited. "Captain this is jim Hawkins and my daughter Sabrina -er just call her Sabrina and they are the one's who opened the-!"

." Doctor!" yelled the cat-like women grabbing the doctors mouth.

" in my stateroom alone please." the captain said while eyeing the three gruesome looking people behind doctor Doppler. Except the black-haired feline.

The captain closed the door behind her.

"doctor, first and foremost we don't talk about the map as you say it to be on the ship with those idiot's you hired am I clear?" the captain looked at the doctor from her chair and he looked like he was quite perturbed

" And second, either one of your decedents or you will have to sleep In here... I will be in my sleeping corders which is linked to this room." the doctors eye's widened.

" what do you mean captain? I thought we had enough room on this ship."

" we did until, you decided to get this ship and bring extra people." the captain said in a sarcastic-smart way. The captain had her legs pulled up by setting them on her desk she had her work on her lap and was writing something.

" I'll go ask if Sabrina will sleep in here.." the doctor grabbed the door-knob .

"Just a tick, Before you go... why do you want me to call your daughter 'Sabrina' she does have a last name doesn't she?" the captain said not looking at delbert because she was still writing something down." I presume she uses your last name?" the captain sarcastical asked.

The doctor slowly turned around and walked towards the captains desk.

"Between you and I captain we don't really know her last name and it will bring back unwanted memory's for her if you use her name that we think it is. I think the agency said 'smollet' or something like that."

The captain tried to keep in her shock that was HER! Last name.

"Alright thank you doctor." the captain said in a strained voice. Trying not to show her curiosity for what he meant by "agency".I shall ask Sabrina later on if I have too.

" Captain are you alright? You look kind of sick or flushed."

Amelia got up and went to a mirror she always had handy. Suddenly the captain fainted.

"CAPTAIN!" the doctor caught the captain.

Okay so now she fainted what should I do? Thought Doppler. the doctor opened the captains sleeping chamber and placed the captain in his arms he lightly placed her on the bed.

"Captain? " the doctor placed a cold cloth on captain Amelia's forehead.

"Ugh.. Another starvation attack, great exactly what I need." the captain said sarcastically.

"Starvation attack?" suddenly aware of the doctor the captain jumped.

"Yes you know what starvation means? That was quite a witless question." the captain said sarcastically with a sarcastic look.

"Yes, I do but why would you have a starvation attack." the doctor raised and eyebrow.

"Lets think about this shall we," the captain rubbed her chin. She was being endlessly sarcastic.

"You starve your self?" the doctor asked a little bit baffled.

"Well what else do you think?" the captain answered sarcastically with a bratty sarcastic smile as she got up.

"Now doctor if you don't mind I have work to do." the captain got and made her way to the door waiting for the doctor to follow her to her state room. Delbert stood there dumbly.

"Doctor?" the captain snapped her finger twice and made a gesturing to the door. Still not looking from her work.

" I'll inform you if Sabrina will sleep in here." with that the doctor left. Amelia let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes she was tired from her black out.

Amelia walked out of her state room. A peered up at the crows nest. She saw Sabrina balancing and her from what looked like at the captain's point-of-view


End file.
